


Pride's Initial

by ScarletxNight



Series: From Innocence to Sin [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Gen, Seven Deadly Sins, Sin7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: BamBam is a young man,that wants nothing more than to follow his dream and desire to become a famous tailor. A man of fabric and colors the people will look upon in astonishment and wonder.As the young master of an official's household this proves more difficult than he thought, still: he won't give up.
Series: From Innocence to Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822162
Kudos: 2





	Pride's Initial

**Author's Note:**

> "Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall."

**_— *੭ੈ✩· The Past — *੭ੈ✩·_ **

„Dark blue velvet! Auntie, pack me half a roll and some of these thin threads you have over there.“ The young man felt a hand on his arm, not forceful, but demanding his attention. The person pressed words out, low and fearful: „Young master! You can’t. The master has forbidden you to keep doing this. You can’t…“

The young master patted the rough and calloused hand reassuringly: „Don’t worry, he won’t know about this. The show is next week and I am still behind on two dresses. Father is too busy to notice and he will surely be amazed by the end of the show. Thank you, here are some extra coins!“

He took the carefully packed fabric and handed it over to his companion, who shook his head silently, but unable to refute his young master’s words.

Back in his studio, he was greeted cheerfully by his three assistants Sunmi, Nayeon and Hani, who were busy, not noticing him right away. Sunmi was the first to look up, smiling right away: „Hey, where have you been? We only have one more week and you are taking a stoll in town?“ She stepped closer, when her eyes landed on the two bags in his servant’s arms.

She jumped forward, making grabbing hands like a toddler, when the young man moved to block her. He made a disapproving sound: „No, Noona! This is for the final dress, I already have a design in mind.“ Sunmi stepped closer until her nose nearly touched the boy’s. „Step aside BamBam or I will make you. I only want to take a look.“ BamBam squealed before ducking, she might have been his assistant, but those nails would kill him in an instant.

BamBam was excited. The preparations had progressed well and without any more delays. In less than a day his clothes would be seen by their whole country. Nayeon was the most nervous one, being new on the team, recruited by BamBam on the marketplace, where she was about to steal some fruits. The girl, older than him by two years, had warmed his heart and so he gave her a place to stay and a job, she was paid for.

„Young master, the master wants to see you…it seems urgent.“ BamBam’s heart rate picked up as he followed the young man back to their house or estate as far as BamBam was concerned. His father was a proud and influential man, always concerned about the way people would see him. He would surely reprimand his youngest on his behavior and stubbornness like nearly every time he found the time for it.

„Tell me it’s not the truth. Tell me, that those are only rumours!“ His father had turned around the moment he had stepped into the study, his companion escaping, before he even realized it, leaving only him and his furious father behind. BamBam felt his ears going slightly numb from the pressure pulsating through them. His father had not rounded to desk yet, so he still had a chance to save himself.

„I am sorry, father.“ He kept his head low hoping it would be enough to show his submission and no spark of defiance. His father knew well of the upcoming festivities as he was one of the driving forces behind them. Wanting their town to prosper and bait in more tourists and merchants through a grand show. He was blind with pride to see his son's wishes.

What he didn’t knew, was the fact, that BamBam, his own son, was taking part in the show as a designer and tailor, which was usually only done by women and common people. The nobility and minister’s families are not supposed to do more than hold speeches for the commoners. To his luck, BamBam’s passion was clothes and fabrics, dresses and suits, garments of every kind.

The people talked, of course. Calling him names and bad talking his behavior and outgoing personality up to making rumours about who he takes into his private rooms. It was ridiculous. How the hell should he have found the time to take anyone into his bed, when he was busy all day with coordinating his girls and hiding from his father’s fury. Seriously.

His father took his sweet time to hold a scolding and threatening preach about their status and lowly tasks. About who should do what and to stay out of shameful actions. BamBam was already putting the most suitable accessories to the new dress he had finished yesterday, together in his mind, when his father’s tone changed drastically.

His voice was intimidating and cold, when he went on not as loud anymore: „You have been testing my patience for a long time now, Kunpimook. Don’t make me do something, we will both regret in the end. This is my last warning.“ BamBam shivered, bowing even more deeply: „Yes, father.“

**_— *੭ੈ✩· Later — *੭ੈ✩·_ **

The show had been a massive success. People of every status and position had watched open-mouthed as one after another of BamBam’s dresses and clothings had been presented by young and good-looking models, he had found himself, walking through town. One of the many lessons BamBam has learned even this young: No matter how rotten and prejudiced a place is, beautiful people can be found anywhere.

Night had long begun, BamBam squinting towards the sky, but finding no moon, the sight was a little scary, no light in the sky, the stars too far away to make them out. „Yah, are you sure, you will find your way home on your own? I can see you swaying even from over here.“ Hani was laughing, looking after BamBam, who actually tried to walk upright. It was no secret, that he had been drinking wine, while the show lasted and even before, trying to burn down the strung tight nerves in his body.

He waved dismissively: „No worries, your boss is a genius at multi-tasking. This is nothing. Go back and catch some sleep, we will be drowned in orders from tomorrow onwards.“ They both shared a laugh from afar as BamBam rounded the corner, focussed on keeping his footing. It wasn’t just the wine, he had been overly excited for weeks and now that the show was over, his body felt drained. BamBam had hoped to discover his father among the crowds, seeing how he was approached by people, who were interested in his makings, he would have been bursting with pride over his son.

He didn’t see the person, with the low drawn hat, who walked hurriedly towards him, not trying to pass by. The next moment, he felt a sharp object pressed into his side, BamBam left out a hollow breath as it went inside of him through the layers of clothes and even his flesh. His mind numbed, not even considering crying out in pain or even for help. His eyes wandered up, catching the fleeting face of a man as he slid down to the side.

He could see the shimmering knife even in that moonless night, painted in ruby red up to its hilt. It felt like he had just crashed through the surface of deep water, his mind suddenly working faster than ever. He pressed a hand into his side, feeling wet and sticky blood flowing out between his fingers. He looked around, but no one in sight and the place was not as lively as most of the town, one of the reasons he had chosen this place as his studio.

His breath hitched from the pain, when he spoke up: „What do you want?“ He surely wasn’t after his money, he didn’t carry on him anyways, as he had plunged his knife inside of him before even asking for it. This was something else. This was surely not the first time he had come across shady ones, waiting in the shadows, but it was the first time he had been stabbed in the process.

The man was moving to the side, letting BamBam take a look at the nearly empty alley, when a familiar figure stepped into his view. All the air was knocked out of his lungs, making him choke, forgetting his own blood running down his side. His eyes widened. The newly arrived man came to a stop only some steps away from him, his lightly graying hair picked up by a breeze. The same breeze, that now brought tears to BamBam’s eyes as he stared ahead.

It was silent for a moment, before he spoke up himself: „Why?“ His eyes stung badly, but he could keep the tears at bay for now. The grim face evened out a little, looking like was about to scold him like a million times before: „I warned you. I really tried not coming to this point, but you left me no other choice. Don’t think, this doesn’t hurt me just as much. You were my son.“ If all the oxygen had not left his lungs before, then it surely had by now. His father’s words echoed inside of his mind:

_Don’t make me do something, we will both regret in the end._

So, it was this? His father had considered this all along? Killing his own son, because he was shameful? Because he didn’t dance along like a puppet on a string, like his other siblings? He was still blinded by pride over everything, so in need of control and obedience, that he got rid of everything in his way.

_Don’t think, this doesn’t hurt me just as much. You were my son._

Past tense.

A hollow laugh escaped his mouth. Hurt him? He was the one with a knife plunged through his organs, head getting dizzy from the loss of blood slowly. He was dying.

The thought struck him hard, making him fall to the ground, his hand having no strength left to keep him upright anymore. His father shook his head in disappointment and had it been someone else, BamBam would have told him to fu- himself, but as pathetic as he was, it still hurt him, like it had him during his childhood.

Eyes going cold, not seeing him anymore. Blinded by his own pride. And just like that he turned away, no hesitation, no lingering eyes. He could hear him whisper as he left: „Leave it, he won’t make it anyway.“ Was this his kind of mercy? His fatherly love or what was left of it? BamBam was breathing heavily now, feeling the life flowing out of him, taking his hand down as he laid there, waiting for certainty.

It took longer than he expected until his breathing slowed down, minute by minute. His gaze was blurry as he looked straight at the sky, turning his body painfully until he was lying on his back, the tears now flowing uncontrollably down onto the sides of his face. He sobbed and cried like a child, wishing he would just be dead already…really? Was he fine with this? Should he just-

_„Do you want to live?“_

His mind was hazy, so it took him some long seconds to realize that it had not been in his mind, but someone actually speaking out. It was hard, but he succeeded in turning his head to the side, there stood three robed figures. Tall and dark. One of them was leaning over him, looking like death had personally come to take his soul.

Without thinking further, BamBam closed his eyes as his mind faded away, his last word a whisper: „Yes.“ It seemed like an eternity had passed, but suddenly he felt a roaring pain, hot and unforgiving. His side was forgotten as he jumped into a sitting position, hands reaching to the side of his neck, which burned like someone had set him on fire.

To BamBam’s shock, he opened his eyes to discover actual fire, not far from where he was sitting upright now. He was confused, realizing, that he was still in the alley, only a little farther inside, hidden from any passers-by. He looked around, until his eyes caught onto the hooded figures, there were only two left, the third gone, nowhere to see. BamBam felt like he was dreaming, he must’ve been dead, he was sure. His wound…

He reached down, a thick scar where there was a deep knife wound only minutes ago. The hooded figures were talking, BamBam only saw now, that their robes were different, where one had a deep golden one, the other had a dark green, reminding him of emeralds. They turned around, staring at him, from this close and the fire’s light he could see their faces now.

They were young, not as young as BamBam himself, but not more than a few years older. They walked towards him as he scrambled to get up, instead of feeling fear, he felt drawn towards them. The green one spoke up: „It will take a little to adjust. The insignia is already working as you are up. Put on your robe, we need to go. Jackson, carry him. He will slow us down otherwise.“ BamBam recognized the voice.

_Do you want to live?_

It was him, them, who had saved him. He swallowed to thank them, when the green one raised his hand: „No need. You shouldn’t thank us, trust me. You will regret your decision soon enough.“ The golden one had appeared beside him, picking BamBam up, just as he had thrown the robed cape on, like he weighed nothing. His side pained, making him cough as his neck still felt like it was on fire.

„What should I do with him?“ The voice rumbled through BamBam’s body as he was carrying him. The other one pulled his cape lower, the handsome face nearly disappearing completely: „Take him back, we will follow as soon as I have found that hot-blooded leader of ours, he will burn the whole town down, if this goes on. We will meet there and will introduce him to the others. Now, go.“

BamBam watched shocked as the young man walked towards the flames, not hesitating even as the flames licked at him, walking straight into them. He wanted to yell, but his throat was as useless as before, coughing. Without caring about his burning companion, the golden one walked away, BamBam still in his arms until they reached a door, dark red as if it was bleeding. They stepped through it and a wide hall was awaiting.

BamBam’s mouth fell open, there was no possible way, this hall fitted into the narrow alley, they had just been in. He was soon placed down on a soft couch, feeling the luxurious fabric underneath him. He let a breath, he had long forgotten. Who were these people? Why did they save him? What kind of place was this? He remembered the words of the green one:

_You will regret your decision soon enough._

Stopping his head from curiously looking around, he stared at the man in front of him, finally taking down his cape to reveal light-brown hair and a handsome face as well. He smiled back. "Where are we?" BamBam’s voice was steadier than he felt, surprising himself. The elder burst into a deep and loud laugh: "What a stupid question! We are home."

The younger's eyes hardened, when his memories flood back, nearly drowning him under their weight, his voice was only a whisper as he curled up into the dark-blue cape he was wearing himself now.

"I have no home anymore."

**_— *੭ੈ✩· The Present — *੭ੈ✩·_ **

"Hey, I heard there is work for you. And even a high-class one this time! Can I-"

BamBam was straightening out his suit with a firm hand move. His eyes fixiated on the full-length mirror in front of him, staring at his silver hair with a dark-blue shine, he would never get out of them, styled up perfectly to underline the tight fit of his over-expensive suit.

He turned around with a proud smile on his lips: "No, you can't tag along. Remember the last time? You actually convinced my client, that he needed ANOTHER yacht, making him go bankrupt within two months."

Jackson snorted disapprovingly: "Ya, Bam! It's his fault for not looking at the sum, when buying the boat. I am a great associate anyways. I have no clients for the next hours and am so bored, I could-" BamBam looked down at his Hyung with a sharp gaze: "Don't be so greedy, Hyung. You can't have everything."

This made the elder chuckle: "Don't be greedy? That's the lamest thing you could say! I AM greed, if you forgot." He shook his head in amusement. BamBam walked past Jackson and his bed he was spread on with his shirt loosely hanging on his shoulders, dark claws peeking out from beneath it in dark ink. BamBam really didn't want to go into a discussion, when he had to meet his client in 3-

"Bam-ah!! Where are you? Let's play something. I really feel like playing some of the new games we bought last week!" Without any knocking or warning, Yugyeom jumped into his room, taking in Jackson, who was rolled out onto BamBam’s bed and looking deadly bored. He also ignored the elder as he ran towards his best friend: "Bam, games!"

BamBam felt a grin forming on his face: "Sorry, about to head out. My client will call in a moment. Seems to be a high-paying one this time around. But, Jackson-hyung looks like he would love to play." Yugyeom's face fell as he was the one to snort this time: "Jackson-hyung always wants to win so badly. He turned my last console into gold, because he was about to lose. My freakin PS4 pro!"

BamBam used the momentum of Jackson jumping up to start arguing with Yugyeom, that he was about to win and it was a mistake, because he was overly excited, to close his eyes as he felt the familar tingling in his body. He became light as a feather, while the voices fell away. In the blink of an eye, he stood on a rich carpet. A wide study with a miserable, but expensive interior.

As soon as he opened his eyes a dark aura caught his attention. A man in his forties was standing next to a great desk, the remnants of a blue flame, disappearing in smoke. His appearance made the man's eyes go wide as he was alone in his locked up study just a second ago.

BamBam’s expression was neutral, his face wiped off from any real emotion, when he stepped forward, taking his seat on the dark leather couch in the center of the room. He stared at the man, who was looking for words: "You- it really worked! Haha!" BamBam was close to rolling his eyes at the man. Not another one of these big-headed psychos. At least, this would be an easy one.

"I am a really busy...entity. I would advise you to make use of my time as long as I am offering it." He glanced around the room, his eyes only swaying over the expensive, but tasteless interior once again. Awful. The man had rounded his desk, seating himself across from BamBam, looking suspiciously at the younger. "I take it, you are here to make a deal with me? I requested your services quite a while ago." Interesting, this mortal scum felt himself entitled to complain?

BamBam chuckled, before his face turned into a mask once again: "Listen, human. I am not repeating myself. You know the price and I am getting rather impatient by now." The man paled instantly. He nodded eagerly all of a sudden, asking BamBam to please proceed. With another long sigh, the younger pulled out a piece of rolled up paper from the inside pocket of his suit.

"Sign this and we are done here."

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

**"Mᴇ ᴀɴᴅ Pʀɪᴅᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴀ ᴘᴀᴄᴛ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ɴᴏ ʜᴇʟᴘ." -NF**

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈


End file.
